Lo que las mamás hacen
by SaV21
Summary: Sam tiene una crisis en la escuela, y Dean hace lo que cualquier hermano mayor haría, él viene al rescate. COMPLETA


Hola, aquí les traigo una dulce historia de RIDLEY C. JAMES . este autor escribe unas historias de supernatural tremendas, y ha creado un mundo paralelo llamado LA HERMANDAD. personalmente a mí me fascina, por eso me han dado el permiso amablemente para traducir la historia para ustedes. espero que les guste y seguramente vean esta historia en otros lados y en diferentes idiomas. sin más a leer.

autor original https/m./u/930783/

historia original https/m./s/2940014/1/What-Moms-Do

hago esto sin fines de lucro. los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, bla bla bla..

** Lo que hacen las mamás**

**_Por: Ridley C. James_**

Puntuación: K

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de supernatural es mío.

Caroline McCroy había enseñado en la escuela durante veintitrés años, en el jardín de infantes y luego en el primer grado a partir de ese a los niños, odiaba la burocracia, toleraba la baja remuneración y miraba hacia la jubilación con ansia y en todos sus años, nunca había encontrado a alguien como Sam Winchester.

Era brillante y terriblemente maduro para un niño de seis años, pero increíblemente tímido, y le había robado el corazón como no muchos lo habían hecho antes que é hecho de que él fuera absolutamente adorable tampoco ayudó en í que cuando lo encontró escondido en la habitación del cubículo detrás de un montón de chaquetas, ella estaba preocupada, por no decir asustada.

"Sam?"Caroline se arrodilló en el suelo junto al niño pequeño, que tenía las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, su cabeza enterrada contra sus piernas vestidas de jean."¿Qué pasa?"

Sus ojos castaños se levantaron para encontrarse con los de ella, y Carolyn se quedó sin aliento ante el dolor reflejado en esa mirada atormentada.Rápidamente pasó por su mente, tratando de recordar si algo trágico podría haber ocurrido sin que ella lo supiera, porque aunque Sam estaba callado, generalmente era un niño feliz, curioso y sociable, con una sonrisa contagiosa que no era egoísta al compartir. .Pero nada vino a habían estado en la escuela durante aproximadamente una hora y Sam parecía estar bien durante ese tiempo.

Caroline no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de él hasta después de haber asignado el tema del diario para el día e hizo sus rondas para verificar el asiento estaba vacío, papel de dibujo en blanco y lápiz tirado en el suelo, debajo de su , el compañero de lectura de Sam, había señalado en voz baja hacia el Bear's Den, el nombre de la sala de abrigo de su clase, que recibió un nombre apropiado ya que Kodiak Elementary era el hogar de Kodiak Grizzlies."¿Sam? Por favor, dime qué está mal".

"No sé qué hacer", respondió el niño, tristemente, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos, con una de tamaño de cocodrilo deslizándose por su mejilla.

Caroline se acercó a él, pero él se alejó, retrocediendo más en la esquina."Lo siento. No te enojes", le soltó el hipo, y ahora se quedó sin aliento.

Caroline frunció el ceño."Sam, no estoy enojada. Solo cálmate, cariño".

Sam negó con la cabeza, cayendo más lágrimas."No sé qué hacer", dijo de nuevo."Quiero a Dean".

"¿Dean?"La maestra buscó en su memoria, encontrando una cara para que coincida con el era el hermano mayor de Sam, por lo general caminaba con el niño a clase por las mañ ella no se equivocaba él estaba en quinto grado.

"Tara?"Caroline llamó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el borde de la habitación de cubículos.

La ayudante de la maestra cruzó rápidamente el piso, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro."¿Todo está bien?"

"Podrías ver la clase por un momento mientras hago un viaje rápido a la sala de la Sra. Lankford".

Tara asintió, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Sam, quien estaba llorando más fuerte ahora."¿Está Sam bien?"

"No estoy segura", Caroline miró por encima del hombro y luego de vuelta a la mujer más joven."¿Recuerdas algo que pudiera haberlo molestado?"

"No."Tara se encogió de hombros."Estábamos trabajando en la revista, a Sam generalmente le encanta eso, y estábamos hablando sobre el proyecto de arte que acompañaría la tarea. Billy y él estaban trabajando juntos. Se llevan bien".

"Bien gracias."Caroline suspiró: "No creo que me vaya a decir qué está mal, pero tal vez su hermano pueda ayudar".

Caroline caminó de regreso hacia Sam, quien estaba murmurando algo entre llantos."No se que hacer."

"Sam, voy a buscar a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?"

Esta vez, el niño no la miró y Caroline tuvo la tentación de saltarse el quinto grado y buscar a la enfermera o tal vez al consejero, pero temía cómo reaccionaría respondía positivamente a los visitantes en la sala y desconfiaba de la mayoría de los había llevado casi un mes abrirse a ella y a Tara, y ciertamente no quería arruinar el progreso que habían logrado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, hizo un excelente tiempo a través de los pasillos largos, y le agradeció a sus piernas ya que había hecho un buen uso de la máquina para correr que su hijo le había regalado para Navidad. cuando ella llegó ni siquiera se quedó sin aliento cuando Mary Anna Lankford le Abrió la puerta.

Veinte pares de ojos curiosos la miraron cuando ingresó a la sala de quinto grado, y la halagó hasta el punto de que la mayoría de ellos se iluminaron con genuino afecto, incluso Dakota Miller, a quien había retenido en el primer grado dos años en una fila."Lamento interrumpir", ella habló a la clase así como a la Sra. Lankford.

"Por favor, interrumpa, señorita C", Dakota gritó: "Estamos revisando los decimales", explicó con unos ruidos de náuseas muy realistas, que provocaron risitas de todo el mundo.

"Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que lo hicieron todos ustedes en la última prueba, no me reiría", dijo Mary Anna, antes de dirigirse a la otra maestra."¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita McCroy?"

"Necesito pedir prestado a uno de tus estudiantes si está bien?"

"¡Por favor llévame!"Dakota gritó dramáticamente, solo para ser repetida por varios otros en la clase.

"Lo siento," Caroline sonrió."Voy a tomar Dean Winchester hoy".

Irónicamente, Dean estaba sentado al lado de Dakota, y se veía bastante confundido por la mención de su nombre, incluso cuando el otro chico le dio un puñetazo en el puso de pie, lanzando una mirada insegura a Caroline y luego a su propio maestro."¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento, Dean?"

Caroline no se extraño por la mirada que cruzó por la cara del niño y decidió que hablar fuera en el pasillo sería preferible para todos."Lo traeré de vuelta, señorita Lankford. Lo prometo".

"Mantenlo todo el tiempo que necesites", Mary Anna sonrió al niño, "Dean es un genio de las matemáticas, probablemente no necesita la revisión".

Caroline abrió el camino e hizo un gesto a Dean para que la siguiera a través de la vez afuera, la maestra sonrió para intentar quitarle algo de la preocupación que podía leer en su joven rostro."Dean, creo que te necesitan en mi clase".

"¿Hay algo mal con Sammy?"La aprensión corrió a través de los ojos verdes tan diferentes de los de su hermano, pero de alguna manera muy similares.

"Está muy molesto", Carolyn negó con la cabeza."Pero estoy un poco confundido en cuanto a por qué".

El puño del niño se apretó y ella pudo decir que estaba tomando una buena cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para que no saliera corriendo a la sala."¿Que pasó?"

"No estoy segura. Teníamos clase y miré hacia arriba y él se había ido".

"¡¿se fue?!"El pánico recorrió las facciones del chico, y Caroline rápidamente levantó la mano.

"Estaba en la guarida del oso".

Parte de la ansiedad se fue, pero la tensión todavía era palpable."¿El lugar donde guardas tus abrigos y mochilas?"A Sam realmente le gustó la idea de la habitación de cubículos, incluso le preguntó a Dean si podían hacer su propio armario en una cueva.

"Sí. Se estaba escondiendo".

Dean frunció el ceñ hermano pequeño era famoso por esconderse cuando las cosas lo molestaban, o si estaba enojado, pero Sam había estado bien esa mañana."¿Puedo ir a hablar con él?"

"Esperaba que lo hicieras, antes de llamar al consejero o al ..."

"No", Dean la interrumpió rápidamente."Él no necesita al consejero. Solo déjeme hacerlo".

Caroline frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien, veremos cómo funcionan las cosas".

Dean tomó eso como un acuerdo y trotó delante de la mujer para llegar al aula familiar, con el oso gigante pintado en la parte pudo evitar notar la foto de su hermano pequeño en uno de los cortes de abeja de miel que rodea la cabeza del gran animal marró quince caras de la clase de Sam llevaban abejas o mariposas, pero Dean solo veía la cara sonriente de Sam, y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Al abrir la puerta se produjeron algunas risitas, y un "¡Hola, Dean!"de Billy Cole, quien en realidad había estado en su pequeño apartamento en alguna ocasió no le prestó mucha atención, ni siquiera a Tara, quien generalmente obtenía la mejor sonrisa que Dean podía lograr, en lugar de eso, toda su energía estaba enfocada en una cosa, Sammy.

Entró en la sala de abrigo que estaba irónicamente decorada como una gran cueva de osos, como un gran cazador después de su llanto de Sam se escuchó fácilmente, por lo que no le fue difícil a Dean encontrarlo, escondido detrás de una roca gris falsa, acurrucado en una alfombra de piel de oso y algunos descartados abrigos, agarrando lo que parecía un murciélago de peluche."Sammy?"se dejo caer de rodillas al lado del niño angustiado."¿Que esta pasando?"

Sam levantó la vista, pareciendo sorprendido de ver a su hermano, pero inmensamente levantó y trató de decir el nombre de su hermano a través de los sollozos rotos.

Dean puso una mano en cada hombro y miró ansiosamente la cara roja de lágrimas de su hermano."Tómalo con calma, Sammy. Solo respira, está bien. Estoy aquí".

"Dean ..." Sam finalmente logró salir, y la profunda pena y la miseria en la voz del niño de seis años tenían a su hermano mayor con los instintos protectores en alerta máxima.

"¿Sam? ¿Estás herido?"Dean levantó una mano del hombro de su hermanito y la colocó contra su mejilla enrojecida."¿Estás enfermo?"

Sam sacudió la cabeza y olfateó, su respiración finalmente volvió a controlarse."Yo ... yo ... no sé cómo hacerlo. No lo sé ...", gritó, cayendo hacia Dean y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura."Quiero ir a casa."

Dean levantó la vista para encontrar al maestro de Sam mirándolos con preocupación y una mirada de completa impotencia que había presenciado en la cara de su propio padre antes."¿Sabes de qué está hablando?", Preguntó en voz baja.

Dean se lamió los labios y miró a la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermano pequeñ lo estaba apretando tan fuerte, que la respiración era difícil."Sammy?"Dean empujó el pequeño cuerpo, "mírame. Necesito que me digas qué pasa, está bien. Estás preocupando a la Sra. Caroline".

"Lo siento", aulló Sam, abrazando más fuerte a Dean."No puedo hacerlo. No sé nada. Soy como Stellaluna".

Dean miró a Caroline."Stellaluna?"

La maestra frunció el ceño y señaló al animal gris pardo en los brazos de Sam."El murciélago. Ella es de una historia que leímos ayer".

"¡Sammy!"Finalmente, Dean presionó lo suficiente para aflojar los brazos del niño y rápidamente agarró la cara de Sam, obligándolo a mirarlo."Dime qué está mal para que pueda arreglarlo".

Sam respiró, y miró de su hermano a Caroline."Mi diario ...", susurró, "No puedo hacerlo ... y si no hago mi trabajo ... pierdo una garra de oso ... y papá se enojará, y ... . Ya no estarás orgulloso ".

"¿Qué?"Las cejas de Dean se juntaron, y miró de nuevo a la maestra para una traducción.

Caroline negó con la cabeza."Hacemos diarios, pequeños escritos sobre un tema determinado".Ella también se arrodilló en el suelo y se encontró con la mirada de Sam."Si los estudiantes no completan sus tareas, pierden garras de oso, puntos", aclaró para Dean."Pero Sam, siempre haces un trabajo maravilloso en revistas. Eres uno de nuestros mejores escritores".

"Lo sé," dijo Sam tristemente."Siempre lo hago bien ... pero ... no sé cómo hacerlo. ¡Simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo!"

Dean miró a su hermano algunas de las piezas empezaban a encajar en su en el jardín de infancia, Sam quería hacer todo simplemente perfecto, desde hacer sus cartas hasta escribir su nombre.A veces se molestaba tanto si cometía un error que le ocultaba los papeles a no sabía cómo hacer algo bien, Sam ni siquiera quería niño mayor suspiró.Supuso que su constante alarde del trabajo de su hermano pequeño probablemente no había ayudado en nada."Sammy, no tienes que saber cómo hacerlo todo. Está bien tener que pedir ayuda. Todavía eres pequeño".Sólo un bebé a de verdad.

"Pero ... Billy dijo que era estúpido", dijo Sam, un indicio de las lágrimas regresando."Dijo que todos deberían saber qué ..." Las palabras de Sam se apagaron y se derrumbó contra su hermano mayor otra vez, enterrando su cara contra el cuello de Dean.

Dean decidió entonces que Billy Cole no haría más viajes a su casa y que podría tener un cara a cara con el niño de seis años después de la escuela.

"Hablaré con Billy", le dijo Caroline a Dean, obviamente leyendo la ira en las profundidades verdes.

Dean asintió y levantó una mano para apartar algunos de los largos flequillos de Sam de su cara."¿Qué es lo que no sabías, Sammy? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte".

Sam negó con la cabeza."Tú tampoco lo sabes."

"Pruébame", preguntó Dean de nuevo, y Sam levantó la cabeza para mirar seriamente a su hermano."Lo que hacen las mamás".

Dean sintió que su corazón se apretaba, y miles de esas abejas y mariposas parecían estar volando en su estómago mientras miraba a su hermano pequeñ ía que tenía la boca abierta incluso antes de escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, listo para dar una solución que haría que el niño se sintiera mejor, pero la cerró rápidamente cuando vio el dolor crudo en la mirada marrón y se sintió reflejado en su propio corazón. .

"Oh, querido", suspiró Caroline, sintiendo que sus propios ojos picaban.¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?Normalmente se aseguraba de este tipo de problemas antes de hacer cualquier cosa para celebrar el Día de la Madre, pero Sam había llegado a principios de la primavera, a principios de febrero, y ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para investigar sus antecedentes."Lo siento mucho", dijo ella y ambos hermanos la miraron.

"No tenemos una mamá", dijo Sam en voz baja."Ella se fue cuando yo era un bebé, así que no sé lo que hace ... Al igual que Stellaluna no sabía cómo ser una murciélago porque su mamá se había ido ... así que no puedo escribir sobre lo que hacen las mamás ... .y no puedo hacerle una foto porque ella es un ángel en el cielo ", Sam volvió a mirar a su hermano," ¿Verdad, Dean? "

Carolyn observó cómo una gran cantidad de emociones cruzaban el rostro del chico mayor y sintió que se le rompía el corazón mientras luchaba por encontrar algo que decirle a su hermano pequeño.

"Mi mamá también está en el cielo, Sam", dijo Carolyn, sentándose cerca de los niños."Pero la tuve por muchos años, así que quizás te pueda decir el tipo de cosas que hacía, y eso podría ayudar".

Sam miró a su hermano con una mirada insegura, pero Dean asintió, y con una insinuación de una sonrisa tiró de la boca del niño de seis años cuando se pasó la parte de atrás del brazo por los ojos y se acomodó en el regazo de su hermano mayor. aferró a Stellaluna a él como si estuviera a punto de escuchar un cuento.

"De acuerdo, entonces" Caroline respiró profundamente, "para empezar, las mamás generalmente alimentan a sus hijos ..."

"¿Te gustan los insectos?"Sam preguntó, y aunque Dean frunció el ceño, su maestra sonrió.

"Sí, como la madre adoptiva de Stellaluna alimentó a sus bichos. Pero las mamás humanas suelen ir por cosas como puré de papas, bistec y salsa y ..."

"¿Macarrones con queso? Es mi favorito".

"Sí, Sam, macarrones con queso, también".

"Dean me lo prepara", dijo Sam con orgullo, y Caroline ocultó su sonrisa mientras la cara del chico mayor se enrojecía."Pero a veces él hace espinacas, y yo lo odio".

"Pero es bueno para ti", señaló Dean.

"No te lo comes", le devolvió Sam.

"Eso es porque soy mayor. Ya crecí".

"Bueno, entonces, veamos", continuó Caroline, interrumpiendo el creciente argumento."Mamá también se aseguraba de que los niños se bañen, se cepillen los dientes y tengan ropa limpia".

"Pero Dean me obliga a bañarmetodos los días", intervino Sam, con una ceja dudosa."¿Tu mamá hizo eso?"

"Oh, sí, todos los días es la norma, me temo".Caroline negó con la cabeza con fingida simpatía."Y eso se duplica para los dientes. El cepillado se debe realizar tanto por la mañana como por la noche. Al menos la mayoría de las mamás lo creen".

"Tengo pasta dental de goma de mascar", anunció Sam."Dean me lo compró".

"Eso fue muy serio", Caroline miró a Dean, que puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué más?"El niño de seis años preguntó."¿Qué más hacen las mamás?"

"Bueno, recuerdas cuando Stellaluna y sus hermanos y hermanas adoptados estaban aprendiendo a volar, ¿no?"

Sam asintió."Bueno, mamá les enseña cosas importantes a sus hijos. Como cómo atarse los zapatos, cómo vestirse, cómo cruzar la calle de manera segura y cómo ..."

"¿Pato y rodar?"Sam interrumpió.

Caroline frunció el ceño."¿Pato y rodar?"

"Sammy," comenzó Dean, pero su hermano siguió hablando.

"Sí, ya sabes, como si un monstruo intentara agarrarte".

"Se refiere a caer y rodar", explicó Dean rápidamente."En caso de incendio."

Sam miró a su hermano."Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Dean".

"Los monstruos no son reales, Sammy", Dean levantó una ceja a su hermano."Tú lo sabes."

La pequeña boca de Sam hizo una O silenciosa y apretó ambos ojos para cerrarlos rápidamente y luego volvió a abrirlos, que era la única versión de un guiño que podía manejar, a pesar del entrenamiento diligente de Dean en la forma de arte."Olvidé que sabía eso".

"Entonces, ¿qué más hacen las mamás?"Esta vez fue Dean quien preguntó, y Caroline tuvo la clara impresión de que el chico quería cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, son excelentes para arreglar cosas. Como juguetes rotos, y llantas de bicicleta planas, y ..."

"¿Cortes?"Sam levantó la mano, mostrando con orgullo un vendaje de Scooby Doo en la palma de la mano.

"Bueno, sí," Caroline asintió."Las madres son maravillosas para arreglar cortes, y todos esos otros rasguños y golpes que la vida puede lanzarnos en el camino".

"¿Las madres usan besos mágicos?"

"Sam," Dean gimió.

Caroline se mordió el labio inferior."Algunas veces."

La sonrisa de Sam creció."Dean también lo hace".

"Caray", el niño de once años gruñó por lo bajo."No siento que fueras un bebé".

"Unhuh," contestó Sam."Lo hiciste el otro día cuando caí y me corté la mano cuando el fantasma me asustó".

"Ghost es el gran gato amarillo de nuestro vecino", explicó Dean, "siempre está saltando a Sammy".

"Lo besaste para hacerlo mejor."Sam miró a su maestro."Y funcionó", agregó, con asombro.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo", respondió Caroline, con sinceridad."Los besos mágicos son una medicina muy potente. Hablando de eso, ¿sabías que las madres son conocidas por ayudar a sus hijos a sentirse mejor cuando están enfermos?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, hacen sopa de pollo con fideos, los mantienen calientes, les leen y ..."

"¿Les traen galletas saladas y paletas Seven-up y uva y les dan muchos abrazos?"

"Bueno, los buenos sí!"

Sam asintió, en serio."Eso pensé. Eso es muy importante".

"Es cierto, pero ¿sabes qué es lo más importante que hacen las madres, Sam?"

Sam sacudió la cabeza y Caroline sonrió."Aman a sus hijos con todo su corazón. No importa la edad que tengan, la altura o la distancia a la que puedan moverse algún día, las mamás siempre,siempreaman más a sus hijos, sobre todo, incluso cuando están en el cielo, todavía aman a sus niños pequeños ".

Los grandes ojos marrones de Sam se agrandaron aún más y su voz bajó un poco: "¿Los aman más que el béisbol, los cuchillos grandes y el auto de Sonny Crockett?"

"Sí", respondió Dean, antes de que Caroline pudiera, y ella le sonrió, incluso mientras agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

Sam miró a su hermano con asombro."¿Como supiste?"

Dean miró al niño de seis años en sus brazos, a la maestra que los observaba."¿Saber qué, Sammy?"

"¿Lo qué hacen las mamás?"Sam explicó."Haces todas esas cosas todo el tiempo".

Nuevamente, el estudiante de quinto grado parecía bastante avergonzado, y simplemente se encogió de hombros como si su hermano estuviera haciendo una gran cosa de la nada."Solo me ocupo de ti, Sam. Ese es mi trabajo".

"Los hermanos grandes y las madres tienen mucho en común", señaló Caroline, y Sam la miró.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo llaman el Día del Hermano, para todos los niños que no tenemos una madre?".

Caroline suspiró."Bueno, Sam, no todos tienen la suerte de tener un hermano mayor como Dean".

"Oh," pensó Sam por un momento."¿Pero está bien si lo llamo así?"

"Sammy," comenzó Dean, pero Caroline lo interrumpió.

"Creo que eso sería perfecto, Sam, y sabes, apuesto a que a la maestra de Dean no le importaría si él almorzara contigo hoy, cuando la madre de todos los demás vengan para nuestra presentación especial de las tarjetas que vamos a hacer".

"¿Podrías?"Sam miró a su hermano mayor."Haré una tarjeta solo para ti. Incluso sé lo que voy a dibujar. Un gran sol y margaritas, y tú, mamá, papá y nuestro gran perro marrón, Brownie".

"No tenemos un perro, Sam", dijo Dean con fingida exasperación.

"Está bien, los vecinos tampoco tienen un gato llamado Fantasma".

Caroline cubrió su risa con un claro aclarado de su garganta."Bueno, les dejaré a ustedes, muchachos, que resuelvan los detalles y es mejor que vuelvan a la clase de enseñanza", miró a Dean, "después de conversar con un tal Billy Cole".

"Gracias", respondió Dean, con una sonrisa rápida."Por ir y traerme."

"No hay problema, a veces los niños pequeños necesitan a sus hermanos".

"Hey, Dean?"Sam se volvió y miró a su hermano una vez que su maestra se había ido.

"Sí, Sam?"Dean usó su mano para quitarse de sus ojos el siempre presente flequillo de Sam.

"¿Crees que la señorita Caroline tenía razón, que mamá todavía nos ama, aunque esté en el cielo?"

Dean asintió, nunca tan seguro de nada más."Sé que ella lo hace Sam".

El niño pequeño sonrió."Tal vez la veamos de nuevo algún día, como Stellaluna cuando encontró a su madre".

La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció solo un poco, pero no quería decepcionar a su hermano."Tal vez, niño."

Sam lo sorprendió entonces, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él en otro aplastante abrazo."Gracias por hacer todas esas cosas, Dean".

"¿Qué cosas, Sammy?"Preguntó Dean, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sam suspiró, su aliento cálido sobre el pecho de Dean."Todas las cosas que las mamás hacen".

14 de mayo de 2006

N / A: Esto es para todos mis maravillosos amigos que son madres, y hacen un trabajo increíble en el trabajo más duro y más asombroso del mundo.Y a todos ustedes, que hacen todas esas cosas fantásticas que hacen las madres.


End file.
